The Journey of a Lifetime
by eeveepikachu0402
Summary: An adorable story about two sisters and their journey with their Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1: Our Journey Begins

**Chapter 1: Our Journey Begins**

Hi my name is Minori and I am 9 years old and turning 10 in a few months. Even though I'm not 10 yet my sister Chika and I periodically go down to see Professor Sycamore and show him my relationship with my shiny Eevee, Kurai Yoru. My sister Chika is sometimes annoying, but we are all each of us has, so we try not to fight. But one day Chika took things too far.

"The Professor is never to give you a Pokémon, you know that don't you? All that begging is going to be for nothing!" proclaimed Chika.

"You don't know that, he let you keep Fennekin after you stole it! Why wouldn't he let me have a Pokémon too?" I questioned.

"Keep dreaming, the only reason I kept Fennekin is because she had become attached to me. You're pathetic, and weak, and the Professor will notice that and deny you a Pokémon!"

"Meanie!" I shouted at Chika before sprinting to my room.

* * *

Now as my birthday was just a few weeks away I thought carefully about which Pokémon to get from Professor Sycamore. I definitely wasn't going Fennekin as Chika had already made it clear that I was not to get the same Pokémon as her, if I could get a Pokémon. Froakie is cute but so is Chespin, so I guess since Chespin is stronger I'll go with Chespin.

Now that I know what Pokémon I'm going to get all I have to do is make sure that I see Professor Sycamore bright and early when the day to get my Chespin finally arrives! I know some might call it insane but I have my calendar marked, counting down each and every day until the time finally comes!

"Guess what Chika!" I told my sister.

"What?" Chika sarcastically replied.

"You know how the Pokémon selection day is in a little over 2 weeks from now?"

"Yah why?"

"Guess what Pokémon I'm going to get!"

"You better not get Fennekin!" Chika shouted before adding, "Other than that I don't know and I don't care."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways." "I'm getting Chespin!" I told my sister before quickly running off to avoid my sister's lecture on not telling someone something when they clearly say they don't want to hear it.

* * *

The day has finally arrived when I get my Chespin, and all I can think about is getting my Chespin. Seeing as I am the first person in line I don't think there will be an issue of not getting the Pokémon that I want, the one and only Chespin!

Now the time had come and I was about to get my first actual Pokémon. Last second I decided to make sure that Chespin was the one, but it was no use my mind was set and all I could hear of my thoughts were the words 'Chespin! Chespin! Chespin!' over and over again. The Professor made this really long, boring speech but all I could hear was "You may now enter and claim your Pokémon!"

* * *

As I entered I wondered if the Professor would deny me a Pokémon just as Chika had said, and right before I saw the Professor Chika's words rang in my head. '_The_ _Professor is never going to give you a Pokémon.' 'You're pathetic and weak'_. I had to prove her wrong, I had to get my Chespin!

"Next." I heard the Professor say even though no one had gone in yet. "Minori! It's good to see you, I have a special Pokémon for you seeing as you have such an amazing bond with Kurai Yoru."

"Really!" I shouted just a little too loud.

"Yes, really!" replied the Professor enthusiastically.

"Yay! What Pokémon am I getting?"

"I found this Pokémon, it's name is Xerneas. It was badly injured, if you can heal it, it's yours!"

"Really, thank you! I'll take good care of it, but isn't Xerneas a legendary Pokémon?"

"Yes, so be extra careful with it."

* * *

After receiving the injured Xerneas from the Professor I went straight home to Chika to get help on healing the poor thing. The Professor was right, it was injured pretty bad. Once I got home I realized Chika wouldn't be happy about me getting Xerneas, so I had to figure out how to break it to her that I had a legendary Pokémon.

I finally came up with the solution that I should just tell her the truth: I couldn't deny the Professor, his mind was set on me getting Xerneas. When I got home I sought out Chika to tell her what happened and to ask for her help. As soon as she heard that I had gotten Xerneas from the Professor Chika became enraged, but she was willing to help me heal it.

* * *

It took 6 months but we were able to fully heal Xerneas and I was able to begin forming a bond with my new partner. At first Xerneas didn't want anything to do with me, but in time it grew to like and trust me. Once Xerneas fully trusted me it was time for Chika and me to set off on our journey across the Kalos region. As the journey begins I wonder if we can survive with the two of us and our Pokémon, childhood best friends and Pokémon from the Professor alike.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me I promise that I'll get the hang of it. Reviews are appreciated greatly!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life is a Test

**Chapter 2: Life is a Test**

"Minori! Hurry up. Aren't you done packing yet?" shouted my older sister Chika.

"Almost, just shut up already!" I screamed back at Chika.

"You're ten years old, learn to pack faster!"

"You should talk, you're twelve and you took twice as long!"

"Oh shut up and finish packing!"

Our conversation continued like this until I finished packing, but then Chika and I finally grabbed our stuff, picked up our Pokéballs and called out for our childhood friends: Kurai Yoru, my shiny Eevee and Sparcy [ Spar-key ], Chika's Pikachu.

* * *

About 8 months ago Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a level 2 Xerneas that had been injured so badly it took 6 months to heal it. But now Xerneas was all better and had been trained in battle so that it wouldn't get hurt that badly again. Now between Chika and I the only Pokémon we had were: a shiny Eevee(level 9), a Pikachu(level 23), a Fennekin(level 6), and a Xerneas(level 3). Even though our Pokémon were weak we felt that we were invincible because of our bonds with our Pokémon. But still, I had this uneasy feeling that we were going to have problems along the way, and not with just each other. I had to wonder if I was right.

Now we were just barely leaving our grandparents hometown of Vaniville and heading off on route one. After route one we would be in Aquacorde town then route two on to Santalune Forest. We would spend the night in Aquacorde town and in the morning move on to attempt to get past Santalune Forest and onto route three which would take us straight to Santalune City where we would spend the day.

" So how close to Aquacorde town are we?" I asked Chika.

" See that up there?" Chika replied as she pointed to the faint sight of a town.

" Yah, is that it?"

" Yes."

So I assumed we were about ten minutes away from the town. Once we got there we would have to find a place to sleep and make camp for the night. When I could see the town clearly I decided to try and figure out where we were going to make camp for the night.

" Where are we sleeping tonight?" I questioned my sister.

" I think we are going to spend the night there." Chika responded while pointing to a building to the left of us.

" Okay! Let's go!" I shout as I run towards the building.

" Hold on!" Chika screamed as she ran after me.

" No way, see you there!" I shouted right before reaching the building. As I entered the hotel I was shocked by the beauty of the place. Plush furniture, freshly painted walls, all new flooring, the place was like a resort! As Chika entered I asked her the same thing I was asking myself:

" Chika, are you sure we can afford this place?" I questioned my sister.

" Positive." Chika bluntly stated.

" And how might that be?" I stated quite matter-of-factly.

" Grandpa gave us 20,000 Poké to spend along the way until we get money of our own."

" And you didn't tell me this why?!"

" Grandpa told me not to until I absolutely had to."

" Fine. Let's just go get a room already."

" Wait here, I'll go take care of it."

" Why do you always get to do everything?"

" Because I'm older. Now stay here and do what you're told."

Well, that shut me up, and, seeing as I had nothing to do I decided to sit down and think about what it will be like to instead of stopping in Lumoise and heading to our house just keep moving and stop who knows where. Ever since our parents died Chika and I have been taking care of our sickly grandparents from time to time, but the fact of the matter is that it just wasn't the same without mom and dad. Instead of walking back home with our parents by our side, talking and laughing together I get stuck walking back just Chika and I, bickering the whole time. Sometimes I hope that mom and dad hadn't died in that accident, that they will be waiting for us in Lumoise, but I know the truth is that they are never coming back. You would think that I would realize that after almost a year, but I guess it hasn't fully sunk in, and I know it hasn't for Chika either. Believe it or not, the first time we got in an actual argument with each other was shortly after mom and dad died.

* * *

Almost a year ago our family decided to have a day where mom and dad spent time with each other and Chika and I would go visit our grandparents. So when the day came things played out kind of like this. After spending most of the day in Vaniville we decided it was time to head home, and, after a few days we made it home, but when we got home our parents weren't home. There was a note on the dinning room table and it read:

_"Dear Chika and Minori,_

_There has been an accident and I'd like you to come see me to discus it._

_Yours Truly,_

_Professor Sycamore"_

Well this had bad news written all over it, but we wouldn't know for sure until we talked to the Professor. So, without saying a word to each other Chika and I started for the door and walked to the Professor's lab. As we entered we both most likely were thinking the same thing: I'm prepared for the worst, but hoping for the best. Now we had reached the floor that the Professor was on and as we approached him I had this feeling of fear mixed with something that I couldn't figure out, something I had never felt, I now know that it was desperation that I was feeling that day.

" Ah, Chika and Minori, I've been expecting you." the Professor solemnly stated as we approached him.

" You wanted to see us?" Chika said quizzically.

" Yes, please sit down." said the Professor as we sat down on a small couch near where we were standing. " Good, now I am sorry to inform you that there was a deadly accident involving two cabs, one containing your parents. I'm truly sorry, if there is anything that I can do to help I gladly will, anything just name it."

By now I was sobbing and I finally couldn't stand it and was trying to find any way to get my parents back, though I knew they were gone and I would never see them again.

" WHY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. " Why...why them? WHY! WHY! WHY!"

" Calm down Minori, I'm sure everything will be okay. Right Professor?" Chika said before starting to sob as well.

" That's right everything will be okay, I'm sure the two of you can figure everything out. Ever since the two of you moved here I have had the honor of witnessing the intelligence of the two of you. Be strong, you can make it through this."

And that was it, after that there was just a lot of crying and then we left. on our way back home Chika started blaming herself for our parents' deaths.

" It's all my fault, we should have never gone to Vaniville, if only I had just said 'no' to them they would still be alive today." said Chika.

" Don't blame yourself, it's my fault. If I had just told them that they should stay home and relax none of this would have ever happened!" I said back.

" No it's not your fault. Just shut up, you're just a stupid _kid_!"

" I hate you! Meanie face! I'm never talking to you again!"

* * *

Looking back on the event I feel like I stepped out of line, but still Chika started it. Now I could see Chika heading back towards me with room keys in her hand.

" Chika," I said to her as she drew nearer.

" Yah, what is it?" she replied.

" I'm sorry, for that day. Neither of us could have prevented mom and dad's deaths, I'm really sorry."

" It's okay, we were just upset and that was how we dealt with it, I did it too."

" I know, but I was way out of line there."

" No, really, it's fine. Let's go up to our room, we're in B4."

" Okay." I said as I started for the stairs.

" Where are you going? This way is easier." said Chika as she pointed to an elevator.

" Oh I didn't notice the elevator. Sorry, let's go!" I replied as we headed to the elevator. Once we were on the elevator we didn't speak much, but instead sat in a silent remembrance of our parents. As we arrived on the second floor I realized just how huge this hotel was. There were so many rooms that I couldn't figure out which way to go to find our room.

" Come on Minori, our room is this way." said Chika as I marveled at the vast space before me.

" Really?! How do you know?" I questioned my older sister.

" Because the numbers are going down. See?"

" Oh wow! I didn't notice that, that's cool! Alright, let's go!" I said, but it didn't matter because we had all ready started walking. Sure enough, after just a few steps we had reached 'B4'. As we opened the door I wasn't sure what to expect, but when I saw that room for the first time I wished I could stay there forever! The only way that I could possibly begin to describe it would be- to say the least- to say that everything looked so expensive that I didn't want to touch anything.

" We should probably get some sleep." said Chika.

" Okay. Good night." I said as I made my way to the couch.

" Where are you going? The bed is a king sized, there is plenty of room for both of us. Come."

" 'K." I told my sister before following her back to the bed room.

" Good night Minori. Sleep well."

" You too, good night." and then we fell asleep. We would probably stay here a few days before moving on, but then the journey would be fun! Who knows, maybe Chika and I can patch things up. I guess we'll see as our journey continues!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**First I would like to apologize for not updating this in a while, a lot has been going on recently. Second I would like to inform all of my readers that there will be no new chapters for ****_The Journey of a Lifetime_**** any time soon for the following reasons:**

**1) I recently lost a friend who was very close to me, therefore I am not feeling all to creative except for on the depressing side of creativity.**

**2) I have run out of ideas for stories, so, I am asking that if you have any suggestions for the story please comment them.**

**Again, sorry for not updating at all recently. IMPORTANT TO NOTE: this is not an actual chapter but a mere update for all my readers so that you know what's going on. Thank you for reading my story and I hope that you enjoy it so far.**

** \- eeveepikachu0402**


End file.
